Comfort & Supernovas
by lunaveea
Summary: 50 prompted (long and probably run-on) sentences about Gareki & Nai as a couple. Ratings are from PG to vague!M.


**Comfort & Supernovas**

_a 50 prompted sentences fic_

Gareki x Nai

**A/N:** This fic is in the 2nd POV of Gareki, but 23-28 changes to third/Nai's second, and well, yeah. just read haha.

ALSO! not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine okay? okay.

**Disclaimer:** Karneval is not mine (no matter how much i wish it)

* * *

#01 - Comfort;

You didn't do comfort because it was awkward and you never wanted to see the pity in other people's eyes; when he came to comfort you though, the only emotion in his crimson eyes were sadness and with that you let yourself fall into his arms, holding on to him as you let the world crash around you.

#02 - Kiss;

Your first kiss with him was an accident that was caused by clumsy missteps and a lack of space; your second one was more purposely coordinated– as was your third and your fourth and fifth...

#03 - Soft;

His body was soft and pliable in your arms, and if you had to choose who you had to hug to keep warm on a cold day– him or Yukkin– well, that choice was obvious.

#04 - Pain;

You think you started this blind hatred for Karoku the first time Nai had collapsed from the sheer pain of the bastard trying to communicate with him; and later when you both had found him, you still couldn't push away the severe dislike for the other man when the image of Nai falling to his knees, shaking and clutching at his head, was all you could see.

#05 - Potatoes;

You had never really been fond of potatoes, you had told Nai as he excitedly held out the first dish he had ever made; then he started to deflate and damn it all if you couldn't get those stupid fried things in your mouth fast enough.

#06 - Rain;

Being on a Circus ship usually meant soaring above the clouds, so rain was a rare sight; but when it did hit the windows of the ship, you made it a habit to pull Nai along with you as you both made your way to sit against a window, shoulders pressed together as you watched the water trickle over the glass panes.

#07 - Chocolate;

You never did have a big sweet tooth, but when you found Nai popping the chocolates he had gotten like no tomorrow– well, it couldn't hurt to have a little taste right?

#08 - Happiness;

Before you had met Nai, you had never really realized the feeling of true happiness; and then there came the moments where he would just turn to look at you, smile bright on his face, and you'd just know that that– the warm feeling in your chest– that was what it meant to be happy.

#09 - Telephone;

When you had gotten your phone from that shitty four-eyes, the first thing you did when you were alone was dial the only number on your contacts list; they did, after all, tell you to call your most important person, right?

("Hello? Gareki?"

"...Nai.")

#10 - Ears;

Sometimes you'd just lean over and tug a little on Nai's very human ears– not to be mean or anything, but just to make sure that you weren't hallucinating when you saw them twitch.

#11 - Name;

The name 'Nai' literally meant nothing, and you just couldn't help but think that it was a stupid name for the boy that had brought so many beautiful things into your life.

#12 - Sensual;

The first time you had seen him dance, you were torn between watching him move and snatching him up and hiding him away from the lecherous eyes of every other boy in the room because seriously, where the hell did he even learn to move that sensually?

#13 - Death;

You had never feared death like normal people, but when you had turned and watched him fall, choking from some invisible poison and then later, fighting for his life, fear wasn't even a word that could even begin to explain what you felt.

#14 - Sex;

With your first kiss came your first musings of what it would feel like when you had him writhing underneath you, gasping your name as you thrusted into that tight heat; the first time was different from your fantasies of course, but even though it was nothing like you had imagined, being with him and in him and having him hold you close the whole time was still everything amazing and indescribable.

#15 - Touch;

You don't know when or how he became your security blanket, but whenever you were frazzled or nervous or hurt, all it took was a single touch from him; a simple hand on yours, or a tight hug, and you were okay again.

#16 - Weakness;

He was your number one weakness; but when he turned and smiled at you, or when he twined your hands together, you knew that he was your number one source of strength too.

#17 - Tears;

You left him and went to school so that you can make sure that whatever would make him cry in the future, you would be able to destroy with your own power.

#18 - Speed;

The speed that you gained at school was helpful for many reasons, but when you were fast enough to catch him before he fell down the stairs, you had never realized how grateful you were until that moment.

#19 - Wind;

The rushing wind was free, and you had once envied it; but then he's tugging shyly at your hand and leaning up to kiss you sweetly on your cheek, and you realize that you're shackled and happy as you turn your back against the wind to follow him inside.

#20 - Freedom;

If you had left him to die back in Karasuna, you would have been free, but you were quick to find that you didn't want to be free if he wasn't standing next to you.

#21 - Life;

Without Nai, you're not too sure if your life would be worth living anymore.

#22 - Jealousy;

Whenever you see Jiki and Nai together, you would feel something violently churning in your stomach– and by the sight of Jiki's smirk as he pulled Nai purposely closer to him, you knew that the bastard knew exactly what he was putting you through.

#23 - Hands;

You never understood what the romantic writers would mean when they wrote about the importance of holding hands; and then Gareki's reaching for yours across the table, his eyes never leaving the page, and suddenly it all makes sense.

#24 - Taste;

Gareki mumbles something about having a taste of the chocolate you were eating as he leans down and kisses you soundly on the lips, his tongue making your stomach do flip flops as he licks in the inside of your mouth; then he's pulling away, a smirk on his face, and you couldn't help but think that he wanted more that just a taste.

#25 - Devotion;

Devotion was something that the residents of the Circus ships knew that Gareki had in aces for the one boy named Nai, but unless you wanted the river of denial and a verbal abusive argument from a certain too-smart-for-his-own-good, goggle-headed teen, you'd be smart to keep your mouth shut.

#26 - Forever;

Gareki didn't believe in forever unless it was Nai who was bringing it up, his innocent words sounding like promises that Gareki wanted everything in the world to believe in.

#27 - Blood;

At the sight of Nai's blood being spilt on the ground, no one– not even the Valga, could stop Gareki from going berserk.

#28 - Sickness;

When Gareki's fever broke, it took everything to open his eyes and nothing to smile softly at the sight of Nai curled up next to him, looking pitiful and tired with a thermometer in his sleep-clenched hand.

#29 - Melody;

The sounds that Nai would utter during love-making were different every time, but it always started with a whimper and a moan, and it always ended with a plead of your name like a melody that would never tire your ears or your heart.

#30 - Star;

Wishing on stars were for babies and crazy people, but sitting at his bedside, holding his limp hand as he slept off the poisoned gunshot wound he had taken for you, you couldn't help but look up at the stars and wish your hardest on the brightest one.

#31 - Home;

He had once asked you where you would like to return to, and now, instead of telling him in words, you hope that whenever you pull him into your arms and kiss him softly on the lips, he would understand.

#32 - Confusion;

Sometimes the confusion that would cross Nai's face as you would try to explain something to him was adorable– but seriously, after explaining the same idea for the fiftieth time, you'd probably break something too.

("So... we're boyfriends?"

"Yes, Nai. For the last time."

"...but you said we were more than friends...?"

"We are. That's why we're boyfriends."

"...I don't think friends kiss each other, Gareki."

"That's why we're _boyfriends_!"

"But Gareki... I thought we were more than friends?"

"Oh my God.")

#33 - Fear;

You weren't a fearful person, but when it came to Nai and the situations he would always somehow find his way in, fear would almost always be the constant emotion gripping at your heart.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder;

You should have hated, or at least been annoyed, that Nai was so scared of lighting and thunder; but then the white haired boy would whimper and press himself closer and why were you supposed to be annoyed again?

#35 - Bonds;

You hadn't expected to create any bonds with any other people aside from Tsubaki and Tsubame and Yotaka– but then a certain white haired boy falls into your life and the chains that bonds you to him like a floating balloon are suddenly ones that you can't seem to make yourself cut.

#36 - Market;

You really hated crowded markets, but you steeled your nerve and proceeded through for the sole purpose of finding the perfect gift for your's and Nai's third anniversary.

#37 - Technology;

You've always enjoyed technology– whether it was putting things together, or taking them apart; over the years though, you slowly came to realize that every little thing you fixed wasn't for the fun of it anymore, it was to see his face light up when you held up another light up bobble or shiny new thingamabob.

#38 - Gift;

You felt guilty for not having anything to give him for Christmas, but when you told him this, all he did was giggle and proclaim that having you here for the holidays was more than enough.

#39 - Smile;

During your years at Kuronomei, you had seen a variety of smiles from the girls that had become your admirers; but really, when you compared them to Nai's blinding smile when you picked him up at the train station for a date, every other smile you had ever seen just paled in comparison.

#40 - Innocence;

Nai was so innocent and sometimes you just couldn't help but see him as the little kid he once was– something that the now eighteen-year-old Nai would find both annoying and amusing as he pulled you in for another make-out session.

#41 - Completion;

You had never really known completion until you had Nai nuzzle his face into your neck, his body lax and beautiful in your arms.

#42 - Clouds;

He had asked you one day if anyone had even touched a cloud, you had called him an idiot but silently kept the thought that you always felt like flying through the sky whenever you were with him.

#43 - Sky;

The first time he had woken you up at God knows what time to watch the sun rise, you were tempted to punt someone off the damn ship; but then the years after, it was you that led his sleepy self toward the observation deck for a cuddle while the sky turned different shades of beautiful.

#44 - Heaven;

Heaven was Nai happy and smiling and bright in your arms– the whole kissing and cuddling parts of your relationship were just a bonus.

#45 - Hell;

Hell was Nai, hurt and fighting for his life for what seemed to be the hundredth time in his short life– and you, only able to stand behind a glass window, watching it all as helpless as a newborn babe.

#46 - Sun;

Tsukumo had once compared Nai to the sun, and you, watching from afar as his smile lit up the faces of the children around him, couldn't help but agree.

#47 - Moon;

You had told him that he was like the sun, and you had thought that just like when you told him that all you saw were beautiful things in his presence– that he wouldn't understand what you were trying to say; he did though, and when he kissed you softly and compared you to the moon, you really couldn't complain– no matter how corny it all was.

#48 - Waves;

Though you would never tell anyone, when you had first went to the ocean, you had been a little more than overwhelmed at the feeling of not being able to fight the strength of the waves; but as time went on, you realized that the constant waves were like the feelings you held for the white haired boy that had wormed his way into your heart– only with him, getting pulled down and drowned didn't seem like such a scary thought.

#49 - Hair;

Tsukumo was never really able to get past the contrast that you both made as a couple, and you never really understood what she was talking about with the whole yin and yang idea until she had shoved a Polaroid picture of you both taking a nap together, your hair and his creating a shocking contrast of light and dark on the blue bedsheets.

#50 - Supernova;

When he awoke from his injury caused coma after three long months, you couldn't help the feelings that consumed you at the sight of his sleepy smile; and when you kissed him for the first time in so long, it was like a supernova burst in your heart, breaking down all the walls that you didn't know you had started to build again in your heart when he wasn't there to anchor you to him.

* * *

**A/N:** i hoped that no one got lost and yeah, haha idk man. i hope you enjoyed it xD

cross posted to livejournal

comment & tell me your favorite (maybe?) haha


End file.
